Dirty Ice Cream
by Pinnk
Summary: I looked at him abruptly. "If I can't do anything about it, what makes you think that you can do anything about it, Cody?"


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Aubrey.**

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, accompanied by The Miz, hailing from Montreal, Quebec, The Diva's Champion, Maryse!" Lillian's accented voice boomed over the whole arena, sending a chill down my spine.

She made her self-proclaimed sexy entrance, harshly whispering to Miz in the process. He only shook his head and agreed to her antics.

As I waited for my entrance, I could feel Matt's eyes shooting daggers in my back. We got in an argument a bit earlier about something stupid. I work mainly with Jeff Hardy in the ring, and lets just say he's not into that at all.

'This is Now' by Hatebreed waved through the arena. That's my queue. I turned timidly to Matt and gave him a peck on the cheek. He only glared, didn't budge at all. A small sigh escaped my lips as my persona for television washed over me. I left my problems behind, for the time being.

"And the challenger, from Brooklyn, New York, she's a 2 time Women's Champion, Aubrey!" I did my normal routine, with a huge smile plastered on my face. A roar of cheers, and male hoots and whistles engulfed me.

I walked up the steel steps and entered the four sides of my life. I don't really know how else to describe wrestling to me then just that. My life.

I stomped up to Maryse and got in her face, edging her on to just give me a nice punch in the face. Well that's what it looked like I was doing in the audience's eyes. Yet, in reality, we were going over the ending of our match just to make sure we had it down. After a couple minutes of that, and the crowd chanting for me to sock her one, the match finally began for the Diva's Championship.

We locked up in the middle of the ring. Her manicured fingers entangled my thick, long brown hair and yanked me toward the turnbuckle. I cried out in agony, or best I could, and reversed what was about to be her version of a DDT from the middle turnbuckle.

I soon had control of the match. I had her in a chokehold. The match went on like this for a couple minutes, until I finally released it and got ready for the end of the match. While the ref was distracted with Miz and me, Maryse had time to crawl over to the corner and grab her can of hairspray. I turned around and walked right into a huge spray to the face. I fell to the mat, and got set up for her finisher. She executed perfectly, and pinned me for the win.

I could feel Miz in the ring at this point. I readied myself for what was about to happen next. He picked me up by the hair and clothes lined me. Yeah, I would have a nice bruise on my chest come tomorrow. Damn him. More boos then from before started booming in the arena. And that's when I realized we weren't the only people in the ring. I slightly lifted one eyelid and looked to see who joined this masochistic party.

Matt.

What was he doing? I looked over at Miz, his expression read confused, but played along with it anyway. Of course this would work because I was face and he was heel. But I had a feeling this wasn't kayfabe for me anymore.

Boos, and 'Zack Ryder sucks' chants were heard through the arena. Matt just brushed it all off, and I soon felt a hand on my head, getting ready to pull my hair.

I was scooped up and thrown over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I whispered quickly in his ear.

"Your getting what you deserve." He whispered back. Hatred filled his voice.

I was soon slammed down. Hard. Then he kneeled over me and punched me one good time. Definitely not held back. I bit down on my lip.

He walked out of the ring triumphantly with Miz and Maryse in tow. Trainers were soon down there helping me to the back. I guess they thought it was staged.

Once I got to the back, a worried Vince came up to me.

"Aubrey, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Before I could reply though, his attention was turned to Matt Cardona.

"Matt, what the hell was that little stunt you pulled out there?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Calm down Vince, I didn't hit her hard. I just thought a little improv would do the crowd good." He glanced over at me, giving me the 'if you say a damn word, it'll be even worse at the hotel' kind of look.

"Listen, we don't need that right now. The whole creative writing is working their ass off trying to make a good story line out of the Aubrey/Maryse feud. Now don't get me wrong, I love a little improv. But you know just as well as everyone, the Divas title needs the push going into the pay per view this Sunday."

"What ever, Vince. You don't get mad at Cena for interfering in… anything actually." Vince looked as if he were about to burst.

"Don't you talk to me like that." Matt only rolled his eyes.

"It's the truth. And if anything, I was helping with my girlfriend's push. The crowd ate it up out there."

"That's it, you're suspended for a month for talking to me like that. Without pay! Now get your ass out of here!" His voice overpowered anything I've ever heard before.

"Come on Aub." I looked over at him, feeling the bruise on my face forming already. His face was red with anger, and I knew it'd be taken out on me tonight. I had to think of an excuse not to go, but nothing.

"Let me go get my bags. And I have to change real quick." I started to walk to my locker room, but got cut short.

"You can walk. I don't have time for that." He stormed toward the parking lot. I looked on horrified.

My only option was to walk. He had my money, so I couldn't get a cab. And he didn't exactly like me with people; so getting a ride from someone was out of the question. Besides, I need the walk. He said I was starting to gain some weight.

I entered my locker room and just looked around. Nothing special. Just a normal locker room. But it seemed like so much more to me. I'd rather stay here then go back to Brian. But I have no choice. It's complicated.

I showered and got ready for my walk to the hotel. I grabbed my bags, and started for the main door to the arena.

"Aubrey, why you still here? Ryder left a little while ago." I turned and was met by the voice of Adam Copeland.

"Uh, he sort of left me. But it's cool! I need the exercise." I gave a little laugh, but he wasn't buying it.

"That prick left you here?" I shook my head and looked down.

"Come on. I still have a match, so wait in my locker room for me." The expression on my face must have been exaggerated, because Adam stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong Aub?" He grabbed me lightly by the shoulders and looked into my eyes. Worry was written all over his face.

"Uh, listen Adam, I don't know if this is such a good idea. Matt wouldn't like it an…" I was cut short by an angry Adam.

"He don't own ya. He'll get the hell over it. That kid ain't no good anyway." He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me toward his locker room.

"Stay here until my match is over with." I simply nodded at his command and sat down on the bench in there.

He has no idea just how much trouble he's gonna get me in. I'm going to be a sickening sight to look at tomorrow. I'll have bruises all over my body. But of course, he'll deny it and say I got them from my match.

I know this isn't a great relationship, and I should have left him a long time ago. But he's everything. I have no family, barely any good friends, no house, and he pays for everything. So, he's my everything. But no one would understand that.

I was startled from my thoughts as a knock came from the door. Before I could pick myself up, though, the intruder allowed themselves in.

"What's up Bree?" Randy walked in the room, a genuine smile on his face.

"Waiting for Adam's match to end. He's giving me a ride home." He didn't have to know why, did he? No.

"Oh, well if you see him, tell him I'll meet him at the hotel. He had to talk to me about something, but I'm beat.

"Alright, will do." I smiled at him. He gave a small wave and headed back out the door he just came through.

Randy and me weren't really friends. More like acquaintances. Not that I don't like him. I mean he's cool. Matt just doesn't like him. See where I'm going with this?

I sat in the locker room for another 15 minutes, on Adam's laptop, before he came barging in.

"Come on girl, I'll take a shower at the room." He grabbed both of our bags and we headed toward the car.

"Listen, if you need anything, you know where to find me." I gave him a reassuring nod before I opened the hotel door.

"Oh goodness!" I jumped back a little, not really expecting to see Matt standing right there.

"What was that?" He looked angry. And when he was angry, I got the worst end of it.

"H-he gave me a ride back. It was nothing." My hands were suddenly far more interesting then the conversation at hand.

"Cat got your tongue? What'd I tell you about being with him, or any of those rejects?" He lifted my chin forcefully and slapped me across the face. I winced when his hand connected with the bruise on my cheek.

I was then thrown on the bathroom tile. Hard. My head hit the ground forcefully. What'd I do to deserve this?

"Why do you have to do this to yourself?" With that, he slammed the door behind him as he walked out of the room.

I managed to pick myself up and waddle over to the bed. I laid my petite frame down and cried myself to sleep.


End file.
